The Legend of Zelda : Haunted Memories
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: After the fall of Hyrule to Ganondorf 17 years ago, Princess Zelda sets out to find a boy she's never meet. Hyrule's Savior Link. Little did she know finding him would be the easy part.


So I'm back (Sorta) Playing Zelda BoTW as rekindled my writing spirit after a long Hiatus. This is actually a story I've wanted to write for a LONG time but I'd lost my muse and ability to actually get pen to paper so to speak.

Maybe once I finish I can keep my drive to finish my other works.

The Legend of Zelda :Haunted Memories

Chapter One:

A tall man, with sun hardened skin the color of a tanned leather, eyes like rings of gold and hair a fiery red that could only belong to the people of the desert, sat a upon a steed as black as night, overlooking the land of Hyrule. He was clad in the garb of a warrior, black and faded gold. Various gashes dented the once pristine armor's surface, signs of the harsh life the man had led. A black tattered cape fluttered behind him, and imposing site to be sure. From his perch he slipped out a dented golden crown slipping it upon his head. Normally the King of the Gerudo didn't wear such ornamentation but today was a special day. Behind him were a battalion of beautiful women, all shaped by the harsh life they had lived in the desert. But no more, after this his people would suffer no more. Ganondorf would be the king his people needed. He would take Hyrule and its prosperity and give it to the Gerudo.

Below him stood the last battalion of Hylian Soldiers that stood between him and the castle. With a definitive raise of his hand he gave the signal, and a horn blasted out among the warriors behind him signalling the final attack. Bring his hand down he ushered his horse forward, drawing his sword and leading the charge down the hill.

Time almost seemed to stop for a moment as he watched a horse a hooded rider speed off towards the forest, to his left and down the hill. The rider was obviously holding something tiny in their arms. Instantly Ganondorf knew it was a child, as something deep within him stirred. The urge to pursue was high, an overwhelming need to stamp this child out clutched at him as he forced it down with an iron clad will.

The King of Gerudo was many things, but a murder of innocents he was not, so instead he turn his attention back to the incoming fight, and as steel met steel he swore to himself he would never think of the moment again.

The battle was swift, as a sea darkness overtook Hyrule field from the Gerudo's rain of arrows. Most of the Hylian forces left has been new recruit, young and untested against the fearless Gerudo women. For once Hyrule's prosperity had betrayed them. Soldier's fell one after the other to the King's blade. There was no malice in his work, only determination. The chaos of battle filled his soul, his swings guided by instincts honed over a hundred lifetimes. The Gerudo woman were just as swift with their blows, sword and spear meet shield and armor, the true battle hymn of clashing metal.

Hyrule's banners were lit a flame, as Ganondorf made his way through the castle courtyard. His prize was near. If had cared to glance at the walls he would have seen murals of a past scenario played out over and over. A demon lord, a princess and a hero clad in green. An eternal struggle that was nearly as old as time itself. But none of that mattered to him. Not as his boots clacked across the tile to bring him to a large set of wooden doors, emblazoned with the Hyrule royal crest.

A grin crossed his face. Soon their tyrannical rule across the land would be severed and his people would thrive. Throwing his strength into huge doors, he threw them open, breaking the lock and splintering the Royal crest. Inside the chamber he found a lone man, sitting on the throne, grabbed in a red robe and the crown of Hyrule upon his head.

"Decided to make it easy for me. I see" Ganondorf, smirked, as shards of the door crunched under his feet. He slowly approached the king of Hyrule. He had already won, no reason to to savor his hard earned victory.

The look on the Hyrulian King's face was of anything but defeat. "You may have won this battle, but you won't win the war. My daugher has been taken some place you'll never find her!" the man declared.

"I'm not sure why you think I care about your daughter," Ganondorf responded looking a the aged ruler, "But I'm pretty sure I already won the war." With that he rose his sword, beheading the old King.

The Gerudo King let out a laugh of victory as he shoved the dead body from the throne, before spinning around, clap floating behind him, and sinking himself into the chair.. As of now Hyrule had a new king, and its riches belonged to the Gerudo. Old prophecies be damned.

A woman cloaked in black rode swiftly through the woods, only a bit of her honey colored hair escaped the hood over her head. In her right arm was clutched a small child nor more than a few months old. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she fled Hyrule. She had lost everything, her husband and her home to the war. All she had left was her son.

"Link" she whimpered, clutching the sleeping child closer. Her other hand holding tightly to the horse. The creature seemed to be on auto pilot and for that much she was thankful. Things had happened so fast the young mother barely had time to comprehend.

Everyone knew of the prophecy, that a powerful evil would rise from the desert, a great Demon King, who would threaten to destroy their world, plunging it into eternal darkness. The only thing that stood in the way of the Demon King was the Hyrule royal family, and a savior clad in green who was reborn again and again through the ages. He alone could wield the power to drive back the demon king, and restore peace to their land.

Two weeks ago, Priests had arrived at her door telling her that they believed her son was the savior of legend. It was a lot for a grieving widow to take in. Now as she rode towards a Sheika sanctuary she didn't know whether to praise the gods or curse them. His destiny may have saved his life for now, but for what life.

Distracted by her thoughts she didn't notice the club that came swinging down, knocking her from her horse, causing her whole world to go black. A cry broke the silence of the forest as the child in her arms let out a cry, awaking from the fall.

A lean figure watched the horse run off into the woods, before jumping to the ground. Looking around for a moment, before releasing a sigh. With a flick of slender wrists , the hood of green cloak was dropped, revealing, pale skin, slightly pointed ears, silver eyes and long silky brown hair. With grace the woman bent down and picked up the small child in her arms. "Shh" she motioned to the child as a finger was brought to her lips. "Wouldn't want someone to hear us." she winked and she checked the motionless body at her feet for anything of value.

Removing a small purse, she stood back up. Before looking back down at the other woman. "Mommy's dead sweety. I'm sorry I didn't know." the thief sounded genuinely upset with her words. "I understand" she coo'd to the child as she walked away into the forest. " I lost my son, I will take you home. I will be your mother now."

17 years later.

The air was cold in the hone grey stone chamber. Various target dummys lined the room, along with bullseyes, weapons racks, and a lone dark mahogany supply closet next to a small rough timber bench. The only light came from three small one foot square holes left in the far western wall. Iron bars keeping anyone from getting in or out. A rod iron door tucked into the eastern side of the room seemed to be the only entrance. Currently two figured occupied the quarters.

"Again" demanded a firm voice, as a fist stuck out hitting target mounted to the wall. "And again" it repeated as did the fist with the same determination as before. A young woman went through her strikes with the precision of a warrior. She was clad in a blue and purple skin tight suit, the simple of the Sheika tribe across her chest, her turban had been cast aside earlier as her sun kissed hair spilled out of her loose braid. Red eyes were narrowed in on her target, as her ruby red lips pursed in concentration.

With one last strike, she drew a shuriken from her pocket, sending it sailing across the room at another target, landing square in the bullseye. Without even looking to check the accuracy of her mark, the young girl turned to her teacher a woman with long silver hair, and imposing stature, grabbed very similarly to her young pupil, and bowed.

"Good job Sheik" the woman stated, before walking over to the final target. "You've come very far."

With that the blonde smiled at the praise before turning to her teacher. "Is that all for today master?"

"Yes."came the reply.

The girl nodded before relaxing, as her red eyes faded to blue gray. "Thank you Impa."

Their actions were almost routine by this point. Switching from Master and Student, to Princess and Guardian. But this time the air was thick, as the young girl brought her hand to her chest. The triforce of wisdom shining brightly. "I know they don't believe me" she stated. "But he's alive I can feel it." she was nearly pleading.

"Zelda" Impa whispered, before taking a seat on a nearby bench. The Sheika had found herself playing many roles to the young estranged Princess. Mother, teacher, guardian friend and confidant. It was only a matter of time before this subject was breached.

Impa patted the seat next to her as Zelda made her way over, before sitting down and leaning into her mentor. "Everyone wants to believe" she encouraged. "He's our hope, our savior." the Sheika started, as Zelda looked at her hand, were the image of the triforce of wisdom sat. "it's that it's been 17 years. You were just a baby that day. But" Impa paused at shook her head. "When Epona arrived rider less we knew something hand gone terribly wrong. I went out myself to search for them. I blamed myself, it was my plan to bring you here separately. Even if it was for this very possibility. But we found his mother's body, half eaten by wolves. It's a sight I'd rather not relive."

Zelda's focus was on a small window the corner of the stone room. She'd heard this story in various forms before. It didn't change the fact that she _knew_ Link was a live. If the Legends were true they'd been bound together for _Millennia_. Her and Link fighting side by side against the Demon King. It wasn't an easy connection to shake. And the warmth she felt from the place the triforce of courage should be only reinforced her belief. _Link was alive._ She just had to make everyone else believe it.

"I know all of this." the princess sighed. Before turning back to her teacher. "But I know here" She pointed to her heart. "That he's not dead. I don't know where he is, I don't know how he survived, but he did. And I have find him." The determination in her voice grew as she spoke. "It's the only way I can save my people and restore my kingdom, our Kingdom. " She went on, her words coming faster as she tried to convey to Impa how she felt.

A hand fell on her shoulder. And Zelda looked up at her teacher. Impa took a moment to compose what she said next. Its time this conversation stopped going in circles. "I believe you" she said with a sigh. It was words she'd wanted to utter for a long time and Zelda's face lit up when they fell upon her ears. "But," Impa continued. "I can't convince the council to let you do anything about it. It's to dangerous."

The Princess's face fell, and the Sheika paused, hoping she wouldn't regret her next words. "You have to understand Zelda, right now, for our people. For many, you're it. You're their hope. To have you out there on what many would consider a fool's errand? It would be devastating. " Impa looked away from the princess before continuing. "But it's not a fool's errand to you. And I believe you when you say he's alive. It brings hope to my heart. If anyone would know the truth of his well being it would be you."

"So what do I do?" Zelda pleaded with the older woman. She needed guidance more than ever. Just sitting here was going to drive her mad. She hadn't trained for all these years for nothing.

"You are Princess Zelda" Impa finally continued looking back at her. "While I can't convince them of anything. You are the heir, and only living member of the Hyrule Royal Family. You can order the council to let you go. They can protest, but they can't stop you."

It was almost as if a light at gone off in the Princess's head at Impa's words. "I can" She stated with clarity, clasping her hands together. "I really can. Why did I never think of it?" Zelda immediately stood and started passing. "I need plan" she stated. "I've never really thought I'd get this far" came out almost sheepishly.

Impa just shook her head, silver strands falling down in front of her face. "You're not alone. I'll go with you. " she stated, standing. "I recommend we prepare before we leave. It will be harder for the council to do anything to stop you if, you tell them what you're doing as you're walking out the door. Where we go after that, I leave to you"

Zelda threw her arms around her teacher in a swift motion." Thank you" fell softly from her lips.

"You're welcome" the Sheika uttered as she returned the embrace.

Zelda pulled back, wiping away small tears that had formed in her eyes, before turning her gaze back to one of the small windows. "Do wonder sometimes what he's doing. What his life is like. If he knows anything about who he is."

Impa paused for a moment looking up at the hopeful young woman. "If you feel so certain that he is alive through your connection, I am sure that he must know or rather feel something. And even if he doesn't understand what that something is. I'll never doubt for a moment that you can help him through discovering what his purpose is."

The two stood in silence for a moment longer before Impa lifted Zelda's chin gently. "Rest now my Princess, collect what you'll need and get some sleep. You'll need it for our journey."

Smile spread across, Zelda's face one of the few real ones she had ever allowed herself to wear. "How can I sleep? When tomorrow I go to meet my Savior."

The night had gone slowly for Zelda, as she stared into the black night through her bedroom window. Thousands of scenarios racing through her head of when she'd finally meet Link. When sleep finally took the princess, she dreamt of man clad in green, riding on horse, sword held high. The mysterious figure had took her hand as they had rode off to meet their destiny as history had dictated happen many times before.

When she awoke the following morning, Impa was already waiting outside her door. Not an odd occurrence as the older woman had been assigned as her guardian as well as mentor. Nor was the fact that she had chosen to clad herself in her Sheika armor, she often went to train with her mentor. As Sheik walked ahead of her teacher on a path she knew well, it might have seemed odd that they were heading away from the training hall, but many of the people about paid the pair no mind.

The sanctuary had grown over the years since Hyrule's down fall. Some of the refugees who had found their way to the forest had been welcomed within its doors, heartbreaking still was most of her people continued to live under Ganondorf's rule.

The council, was wholly different, and they would be expecting her no doubt thanks to Impa. They were comprised of 5 of the Priests of Hylia, before the war they had been tasked with keeping the history of Hyrule and making sure in any event the knowledge would survive for the next generation of the royal family to receive. They had been the ones to identify Link as the warrior of Legend. Zelda had the upmost respect for them, but their decisions were born out of an abundance of caution. And hers no longer could be.

Once in the room with them, the princess cast her gaze around the room meeting each of them eye to eye. She was here for a purpose and felt emboldened by Impa's words. Even as Sheik she was still their Princess. It was everything she needed to finally steel herself and start to speak.

"I'm going to find Link" she stated firmly, staring the Elder down. He was an old man, white hair, dull grey eyes, and enough wrinkles that if one might count them they could come close to his age. Dark red robes engulfed his body, the crest of Hylia across his back emblazoned in gold. In his right hand he held a wooden staff, staring down the princess he spoke the words she knew had been coming "You can't. The boy is-"

"Alive" Sheik cut him off with determination, as the Triforce of Wisdom glowed on the back of her hand, as if to confirm her words. "I can, and I will find him. I must." Red eyes shone with strength as she laid her conviction bare. "I'm leaving now, with Impa. It's far past time. We can no longer sit around here doing nothing. Hyrule must be saved, and I must find its savior."

With poise, perfectly masking her fear Sheik turned and headed for the door. Once she passed, Impa bowed before following, as they left the council in stunned silence. Outside the firmly shut door, the young woman nearly collapsed from nerves as voices erupted into discussion behind her. Despite the muffled arguing the Princess knew Impa was right. They couldn't stop her, despite what they had hoped, and she had fear.

"You did good in there." Impa voiced in encouragement. "But we should move, before they at least attempt to come find us with a counter argument."

Sheik nodded and steadied herself before heading to the sanctuary's exit. She paused a moment at the door. It was the first time she would have been this far from her home. One glance back was all she took before pushing through and into the outside world. Hyrule and Link needed her and she would not let them down.


End file.
